villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tahir
Tahir is the secondary antagonist of Dying Light. ''Serving as the right-hand man of Rais, he is responsible for commanding and coordinating air drop recovery parties, tax payments and such. Tahir is also served as a boss fight in the game. Dying Light Life Prior to Outbreak According from a survivor who used to be in a prison cell with Tahir for many years, it's obviously indicated that Tahir was a criminal for many years. Tahir had survived and thrived behind bars and even unleashed a kind of brutaility that "one sees among wild animals". At one time a five-man group armed with shanks tried to cut Tahir's throat, but he successfully overwhelmed and brutally defeated the group with their own weapons to the point where the group had to be identified by dental records. The survivor concludes for Crane to be cautious with Tahir as he is a "beast in the shape of a man". Events of ''Dying Light In the beginning, Tahir is accompanied by his allied men to check out something that came out of the sky (being Crane), thinking it was another airdrop. When discovering it is Kyle Crane, he threatens him to break his legs before Crane pulls out his pistol and telling him and the bandits to back off. Saying that noises will draw in the infected, Tahir and his bandits then attack Crane off-guard before fleeing after one of his men was shot. Later, Tahir can be seen again back at Rais's Garrison, having Crane to stay up and questing him if he'd seen him before. After Rais speaks to Crane, he tells him to talk to Karim about Rais considering him Antizin for The Tower. Half-way into the game, Tahir is once again seen by both Crane and Jade when Tahir and the bandits are heard stealing crates of supplies from the Slums School. Outside the school, Tahir holds a few survivors hostage before the hostages try to flee, and are killed by Tahir's pistol shots. After this, he gets into a vehicle and leaves the school. Later, Tahir is seen again with his sidearm at Zere's head alongside with Rais when Crane tries to rescue Zere from the bandits. Later near the game's end, Rais sends in Tahir and his accompanied bandits to kill Jade and Crane inside the museum. While witnessing Crane respectfully killing the infected Jade, he appears and fights Crane in a boss battle. In the end, Tahir is seen resting up against a pillar with his military machete at his side. Too weakened to fight, Crane kills Tahir by slashing his throat with his own machete. Traits and personality Tahir makes his appearance as a towering individual: he is even taller than Kyle Crane. He has enormous strength, being able to knock down and temporarily stun the player. Tahir is indicated to be middle-aged, having streaks of grey in his hair and beard. He has an undying loyalty to Rais, and also has a sadistic, violent personality, as shown in the beginning of the game, when he tells his subordinates to break Kyle's legs. However, in the end, he is bested by the player in a semifinal boss fight. Trivia * Tahir is the second boss in Dying Light in total. Gallery 244px-Tahir.jpg|"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Category:Video Game Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Game Bosses Category:Betrayed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Western Villains